


Do you wanna hang out?

by Siegrrun



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siegrrun/pseuds/Siegrrun
Summary: Day one of whumptober 2020 - "Let's hang out sometime"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Do you wanna hang out?

"Do you wanna hang out?" asks Vanya, her voice unsure and sweet, her dark eyes darting around anxiously. Her knuckles are white from where she's clutching the violin. "I've been practicing this new piece and I'd really like you to listen."

Her tone is pleading and Five knows exactly what she means. What she doesn't say. 'Spend time with me.' 'I'm lonely.' 'I need a friend.' 'Please, say yes. Say yes, instead of working on your equations. Say yes, instead of trying to time travel. Say yes, instead of fruitlessly trying to impress father.'

And he can feel his heart melt and his resolve soften, and he desperately wants to say yes but... But he's so close. Just a few more hours and he'll figure it out. Just a few more hours and he'll be able to time travel. He can't stop now.

So he furrows his brow and says sternly, returning to the book he was studying:

"Sorry, Vanya, I'm busy."

He can't see her, but he can easily imagine her disappointed pout.

"Ok," the sadness in her painfully small voice is nearly enough for him to call out after her. He doesn't.

Tomorrow, he tells himself. Tomorrow, after he gets the equations right and proves to father he's ready. Tomorrow he'll make it up to her.

***  
 _Do you wanna hang out?_

The words echo in his head over and over, in an endless loop.

He regrets saying no now, missing his chance to spend time with his sister one last time, before-

He never found her body and at first it was a relief, a ray of hope. Now it's just a bitter pain of not getting a chance to bury her.

_Do you wanna hang out?_

He does now. And it might seem like it's too late, but he has a power to control time. He will find the way back. He will change the future. No matter the cost.

One day, he tells himself. One day he'll find the right equations. He'll come back home and save his siblings. One day he'll make it up to her.

***  
 _Do you wanna hang out?_

The words ring in his ears as he watches his sister lost in her power, her face pale, her eyes white.

 _I've been practicing this new piece and I'd really like you to listen_.

He's listening now, the sound of music carrying over the screams of the audience. It's almost poetic, he muses, the way the violin - her only escape as a child - is now her greatest weapon.

He watches Allison pointing a gun at Vanya's head. And he knows it's the only way. He knows there's nothing else they can do.

He closes his eyes.

He wasn't able to make it up to her after all.


End file.
